


Present, Future and Past

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos Nsp Fallout fanfics [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Fallout - Newscapepro
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Each chapter is someone elses point of view, Fallout, Feelings Realization, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mentions of Violence, Mourning, One of these days I’m gonna do a 5 times + 100 of them kissing eachother because god, Other, Polyamory, Post finale Minecraft Fallout, Post-Nuclear War, Reunions, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, The glowing sea but literally a sea that glows and will kill you, Well he does in the series and then he tries again because he’s an emotional wreck, accidental reunion, cory’s a dumbass, it gets sad at the last chapter, let them kiss in canon, mentions of being shot, no beta we die like idiots, or should i say men kissing, please, radiation, telepathic dog doesnt talk much because i can’t potray british characters even if theyre dog, you can tell im pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Cory accidentally reunites with his two friends while traveling the wasteland, Present, Future and Past the POV’s
Relationships: Adam Rodriquez (Minecraft)/Cory (Newscapepro), Adam Rodriquez (Minecraft)/Cory (Newscapepro)/Nick | SGCBarbierian, Adam Rodriquez (Minecraft)/Nick | SGCBarbierian, Cory (Newscapepro)/Nick | SGCBarbierian, Nadory - relationship
Series: Geckos Nsp Fallout fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019542
Kudos: 1





	1. Present | Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Cries and ahahahahahaha yay, Nadory time :)) first Pov is Adam’s second will be Nicks which I’ll prolly post in like an hour because i have to watch the dog and make myself some supper

A soft voice came from behind him and he almost didn't hear it over the sound of people leaving the shopping area, they’re quite loud and the voice is soft and _scared_ , “ _Adam_?” 

It’s almost a whisper, maybe Cory doesn't think it’s really him, maybe Cory doesn’t want him to turn around to look at him. But he does. 

Adam turned around, surprised anyone here knew his name, Adam almost couldn’t believe who he saw. For all the dreams and nightmares he’s had it couldn't have prepared him for this. Each fleeting thought and overwhelming emotion soon quickly passed the longer he stared. 

The familiar bright blond hair, ( _it’s wrong, and tangled and a mess, Adam’s almost certain he can see blood in it_ ) the almost always happy bright red eye (only it’s _tired and worn out_ ) and skin Adam always thought would have been considered fair and clean for the wasteland had it not been for the camera partially fuzed to his face( _there’s blood stains and bruises everywhere_ ) Adam can see _so_ many bruises, 

Cory seemed to freeze under his gaze, and Adam only felt terrible, like it was his fault, his fault for not going after Cory immediately. “Cory?” He asked gingerly, him speaking seemed to shock Cory out of his stupor because he’s backing up and into the wall behind them. He doesn’t move away any further, just pressing himself into the wall.

Adam is almost thankful no one is around, anyone who could pass by them would more than likely think Adam had attacked him. 

_Oh_ , how sorry Adam feels, every jerking movement, flinch and look Cory gives him feels as if someone is clawing at his heart, tearing it out harshly with long sharp claws reminiscent of Susans. 

The terrified look Cory gives him is enough to make him stop, and slowly he holds his hands out in front of him. “Hey,” Adam says softly, inching closer tentatively, as if Cory’s a dog. He wants to look around for Uni only to realize Nick is gone. 

Soon enough Adam’s in reaching distance and Cory’s eyes are still watching Adams’ hands. “It’s been a while,” Adam says carefully and Cory could only nod jerkily at him. 

“Are-- are you okay?” Adam swallows, he pulls Cory close. His hands find their way up towards his head, running his hands through and in soothing motions in his hair. 

Adam doesnt think he’d ever seen Cory so messed up before, even after Seaport he’d always made sure to clean himself up. Some Old World habits die hard even in the wasteland around them. 

“I’m fine,” Cory tells him as he clutches onto Adam's jacket. Cory’s breathing slows as he realizes Adam isn’t going to hurt him. “I—” he goes to say something but quiets as Adam pulls him closer. 

_God_ , how Adam wants to cry, he’d never considered himself much of a religious man but right now he wanted to curse out the deity. Curse him out for taking Cory away from them, curse him out for taking his friends _innocence_ away. 

“I missed you,” Cory mumbled into him, Adam can _hear_ the crack in his voice, “I—I missed you _so, so much_.” 

Yeah, he can agree with that, he _missed_ him, god— 

He _loved_ him, and now as he holds him in his arms again, he doesn't want to let go. Cory’s smaller than before, Adam notes, almost as if he hadn’t been eating right, it’s easy to tell now that he’s holding him. He almost wants to test it, to see how much easier it is to pick him up. 

He could probably carry him away from here, back _home_. 

“Cory!” Nick’s running from whichever shop he was looking at, Uni trailing right behind him. Oh how much he had missed that British dog, quietly Cory pushes his face closer into Adam, 

—maybe he doesn’t want to see Nick? 

_No_ , Adam realizes as he runs his arm comforting up and down Cory’s back. Cory flinches and Adam can only wonder how many bruises and cuts are hidden beneath the familiar blue jacket he always wears. Cory wasn’t scared of them, but how they would react. 

He remembers being same of the same thing, the first time he had run away was when he was younger, he got into fight with his older brother and just left, it’s the same reason why he didn't go back after the cabin, he had left them alone and hoped he would be forgiven— them meeting was a coincidence, and now as he stares at the younger man in his arm he knows the very same thing that had happened to him, had happened to his friend. 

He closed his eyes as he gently rocked him back and forth, he’d kiss him but he doesn't know if Cory would even like him that way. He wishes he does kiss him, both of them, Nick with his excitable smile anytime they pass a shop and are able to actually _buy_ something from it, and Cory who was normally so _headstrong and stubborn_ , so outgoing. 

Nicks staring at them, almost astonished, he looks to Adam hopefully almost as if asking to come closer to them. Adam looks at him with a reassuring smile and Nick practically throws himself onto Cory. 

Cory makes a (sort of) pained noise—more shocked then pained but their way, Nick immediately apologizes, “I’m so sorry,” he’s rushing almost as if trying to see if it really is him, that he’s _really_ here, and he’s rubbing his face against Cory’s cheek soothingly. 

Nick’s draped onto him and Adam _knows_ Nick won't be letting go of Cory any time soon. They're not going to lose him again, they’ll go with him if they have too, but Adam knows they’ll find him again. They always do. 

Uni is oddly silent compared to how much he used to talk, he’s just sitting there, almost content with being with them. His tail is wagging and he’s pushing up against their legs with a strength Adam didn't know Uni had before. 

“Cory,” Nick swallows as he wraps his arm around Cory, he is holding the younger just as tightly as Adam is. “Hey, hi, um.” Nick sighs before muttering quietly, “You’re such a dumbass.” Cory tenses slightly at his words before Nick is gently picking through his hair, his fingers running softly through it until he’s sure Cory’s no longer afraid of what Nick meant by that. 

Cory slowly relaxes once again, his voice _so soft_ as he speaks, “hey Nick.” 

Nick almost cries, Adam can clearly see the way Nick’s nose twitches like he always does when sad, he can hear the soft sniffles coming from him as he slowly pulls away from the two. Nick pulls his goggles up to look at Cory, sunset yellow eyes looking so soft and worried at Cory. 

Cory takes a deep breath as he lets go of Adam, Uni moves towards them slowly, Adam can clearly see he’s nervous as well. 

Adam smiles at the dog, kneeling down to the dog's height. “Adam,” Uni almost whimpers, his tail wagging faster, “you look taller.” 

Adam almost wants to laugh, “and I’m pretty sure you got shorter,” he says back to the dog. Uni looks much better than Cory in terms of injuries, and Adam can’t help but frown. 

Adam runs his hand down Uni’s back, scratching at the dogs ears as Nick holds Cory’s hand tightly. Uni’s pushing against his hands as he pets him, until Uni is rolling onto his back. 

Adam doesn't want to ask, maybe it’d make Cory leave again, he doesn't want Cory to leave. But he _knows_ if he doesn't ask now he won't ask later, he can’t lose Cory again. He _can’t, they can’t_ lose him again. 

“Are you— are you going to stay?” Adam asks, looking up to Cory who freezes up at the question. Nick looks at Adam almost as if he thinks he shouldn’t have asked that. Adam is about to start backtracking before he _really_ looks at Cory. 

Cory purses his lips slightly before taking a stuttered breath, he looks to Uni whose pressing closer to Adam. Adam can immediately tell Cory _doesn’t_ want to go, maybe it’s the way he looks at Uni with such relief, or how his eyes are tearing up (Adam could always tell when he was mad at them, or feeling sad) 

“We could always go travelling whenever we need to unwind,” Adam offers as he slowly stands back up, Cory blinks up at him, “If you’d ever want to go— I— would you want to stay with us— with _me?_ ” 

“...Yeah,” Cory chokes out, he’s rubbing his eyes with his worn out jacket, Adam can clearly see his lips wobbling as he tries not to cry. 

“Let’s— Lets go home,” Nick says as he pulls Cory back into another hug. Nick brushes part of Cory’s hair out of his face showing another defining bruise on the side of his face, a mix of yellow and purple blotches and Adam can feel his breath leave his chest. 

They leave after that, back _home_ , back to The Greenplace. Dawn greets them excitedly as they appear with Cory in hand. 

Soft fleeting touches, soft breaths and lingering gazes. 

Cory looks up at him, a small smile on his face as his eyes brighten as he stares at Adam. He looks back at him, his eyes lingering on the fading bruises and healing cuts. 

Hesitatingly, Cory’s pushing himself onto his tiptoes and placing a small timid kiss on Adam’s cheek and Adam can only snort in reply before he’s pulling the blond into what seems to be a brief kiss right on the lips but lasts hours after. 

Cory smiles giddily as Nick walks into the house yelling about dogs and deathclaws. He’s loud and stomping around and Cory puts a stop to it almost immediately. 

Adam can only smile amused as Cory shuts him up and kisses a now flustered Nick, they’re both quite shy about it, Cory’s red face is pressed into Nick's shoulder and Nick’s staring at Adam with a shocked look. 

“I love you,” Cory tells them before bed as they lay down, Nick's arm snakes around his shoulder and Adam pulls them both closer to him. 

Uni quietly pads into the room seemingly tired and pushes his way onto the bed not caring for either Adam or Nick's joking complaints. 

Adam smiles at them both, the two asleep beside him, Nick's face scrunched up, more than likely in a very exciting dream and Cory seemingly relaxed and he mumbles quietly, “I love you too dumbass.” 


	2. Future | Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes up alone and goes off to the pond, :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, hanging out w the dog is hard

Nick wakes up in the bed, the weight of Cory’s head on his stomach and Adam’s hand which had been slowly running through his hair was gone, he could still feel Uni’s head on his legs, he groans slightly as the sun hits his eyes. 

He wonders how long he’s been asleep before he’s pushing himself up and out of bed, careful not to wake Uni up from his sleep and while he’d normally stay in bed thoughts of yesterday float through his mind. 

Neither Adam or Cory are in the house which is weird, it’s oddly empty now that he thinks of it. 

Dawn was probably looking for more types of edible mushrooms for Susan, Uni is still asleep on the bed and Nick can see that Susan is outside, chasing what seems to be a rabbit (or at least what Adam calls a rabbit.) 

Nick walks through the forest, pushing branches out of the way as he makes his way over to the pond where Adam and Cory are sitting in relative silence. Cory’s bag, ( _ Nick can see it's filled with necessities)  _ is thrown to the side. Adam and Cory are holding each other close, Cory’s leaning back into Adam, his eyes closed, and even from the forest Nick can clearly see red marks down his cheeks of where Cory had been crying, 

Adam turns towards the forest where Nick is standing, Nick and Adams eyes meet and Nick can only let out a breath of relief when he realizes Adam had found Cory before he had left. 

Why would he want to leave? Nick wanted to ask,  _ why? _ He thought they had made it clear that they would go with him if he was going to— 

Nick moves to sit beside Cory. The ground is soft and there's only the sound of chirping and other bugs around before he’s talking. 

“I love you,” he says aloud to both Adam and Cory. He wants them to know he means it, both of them. 

Cory looks  _ so _ confused, like he doesn't  _ believe _ what Nick was saying, or even wondering  _ why _ he was saying it right now. Nick closes his eyes before leaning in to Cory and placing a kiss to his forehead. Adam’s running his fingers in a soothing motion on Cory’s shoulders as Cory leans into Nick's touch. 

“If you want to go I’m coming with you,” Nick tells him, placing another kiss to Cory’s face, this time on Cory’s nose. Cory’s face is a bright red colour as Nick places another kiss to his cheek, each and every kiss ends with Nick muttering softly under his breath that he loves him. 

Nick looks at Adam who’s looking just as shocked as Cory was, “we said that before didn't we? That we’d go with you.” Nicks searching for  _ something, _ maybe he wants permission? Maybe he just wants Adam to agree with him, and Adam does. Adam gives him a soft and warm smile, a calming nod as Cory blinks up at him shocked. 

“ _ Really _ ?” Cory asks them, blinking away tears as he looks at Nick, his voice just as soft as it was the day they had reunited, and Nick wished he could kill anyone and anything who had ever made Cory,  _ their old bright and loud Cory _ , sound  _ so  _ soft and quiet. 

_ Their _ vibrant and wonderful Cory, Cory who tried to care for  _ everyone _ even if they were an asshole, Cory who taught him how to play go fish, Cory who has saved his life hundreds of times. Nick could spend hours of every day naming each and everything he saw in the blond. 

Nick grabs Adam’s hand, he places a soft kiss to the back of it before Adam’s laughing softly. “I love you too—“ Adam says, Nick can practically hear the smile in his tone, “—both of you, you’re  _ both _ my idiots.” 

Nick watches as Cory sucks in a breath, his face burning under Nick’s touch, and Nick finally pulls Cory into a kiss much like Cory had done the day earlier. “I love you both so much,” he says after pulling away, his hand is still cuffing Cory’s face. 

Cory chokes on his words but they both know what he’s trying to say, “I lo— I love—“ Adam’s whipping Cory’s tears away gently as he tries to speak, Nick can see how hard Cory’s trying. 

Adam moves down to their favourite blond dumbass before he’s placing a small kiss on his cheek and another on his ear. “Are we—“ Cory finally gets out, and he’s looking at them so _ innocently _ , as if he couldn't even fathom what he was asking himself. 

“Yeah,” Nick says without any hesitation before looking at Adam who's looking back at him. “If you both want to be I mean,” Nick rushes out quickly afterwards. 

Nick notes the way Adam nods, the way he looks astonished, how he breathes out deeply,  _ God,  _ Nicks almost in tears by the way Adam’s voice sounds so excited, the two can practically  _ hear _ how he’s in love, “ _ I love you so much. _ ” He’s nudging his face into Cory’s gently, and Cory’s leaning closer into his touch. 

Nick pushes himself onto the two, his arm’s pulling the two into a great big hug. He’ll tell them he’d love them every day of their lives until they believed it, and even after. He _ loves  _ them, much more than anything else in the world. It's sad that it took losing them to learn that but he’s glad they're there in his arms. 

The three flop over into the ground under Nick and they’re  _ laughing _ , Nick would give hundreds of thousands of bottle caps just to hear them laugh like this again. To see them this happy, the sun shining down bright on their faces and the pond for once glistening in the sunlight. 

Cory’s bag is forgotten as they just lay there, it’s contents spilling out as if thrown away in a hurry. Packed as if  _ he  _ was in a hurry and Nick  _ doesn’t care anymore _ . Cory is theirs, and they’re his. 

This time it’s  _ Cory  _ who says it, his voice longing and happy and emotions Nick can’t even describe as Cory speaks, “let's go  _ home _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More


	3. Future | Cory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting Adam again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man i think this is the worst one in both it made me sad to write and i hate how i wrote it, anyway love anyone who reads this and if this is you Shubert ily bestie

Cory hates the feeling of the sun shining down on them, it’s too warm without any shade around. They had left the last town much too quickly, but it’s been getting harder to not be recognized. 

He’d been taking to covering the camera part of his face with his hair, it worked quite well for some time. But sometimes people still recognize him from other things like the cyborg dog he always had with him. 

He drags himself forward, Uni padding alongside him, they’re quiet, they’re  _ tired. _ Cory’s never wanted to see anyone so badly before in his lifetime. 

He coughs into his jacket sleeve, the sand around them blowing harshly and it’s times like this he wishes he had goggles. He had tried wearing a pair once, they only covered his one eye and were quite uncomfortable. But, he missed them, they were a bright blue with orange lenses and while they didn’t fully match the blue ones Nick had, they were all he had that looked similar. 

He knows he can’t stop moving, if they stop they’ll die. He’s seen it happen, bodies of people who had died while asleep, people who were sitting down and been attacked without warning. He knows he’ll probably be safe to take a small break with Uni nearby. 

His arm stings slightly, and he knows his face and neck are going to bruise. It’s Something he’s got in common with the dead people before him, the raiders had come up to them in the night and attacked them. He was lucky that Uni had gotten them off of him before they got too far with their attack. 

(He got a nice pair of shoes out of the skirmish so he’ll deal with the two weeks of pain it’ll bring him) 

He’s not afraid of the creatures or monsters of the wasteland, as Cory stares up at the sun, one hand over his eye, he finds the natural dangers a much more scary death. His lips twitch upwards in a smile that one might say resembles a cruel look, and he laughs quietly, Uni turning towards him confused. 

“Why are you laughing?” He’s asked.

( _ he doesn’t know _ )

“It’s nothing,” he tells his partner, a small smile upon his face as they pass another group of dead raiders, their body is rotting much like their deeds. 

He stops, one of the bodies is wearing a black leather jacket and his heart  _ almost _ stops. Uni notices him stopping and whimpers slightly at him, looking just as mournful as Cory feels. 

He kneels down to the body, not caring if anyone had trapped it or not and pulls the jacket off. 

It would be impractical to wear it, black was always much worse than dark blue, he shoves it into his bag. 

He doesn't know why ( _ he does _ ) it’s the same reason why he had nabbed the now gone goggles from the store owner when he wasn't looking. 

When it reaches what they think is a year of leaving the greenplace, Uni runs off into the pitch black wasteland and Cory cries, he grabs a bottle of rum and takes a long swig of it. It burns much less than he thought it would and he gets as drunk as possible before passing out for the night.

He awakes to Uni returning, licking him to try to make sure he’s alright. They don’t talk about that night, neither mention hearing the other cry, neither mention the drowning howls or the fact neither slept. 

He throws the rest of the bottle into the sea, the bright green and radioactive sea, he doesn't drink until a month later when he finds Sky’s old base. He’s lucky now that he thinks of it, without the bottle of rum kept by the biggish bed he doesn’t know if he’d survive. 

It's almost hours after they were attacked by a group pretending to be a caravan, Cory stumbles into the open doorway of the cold metal base, he’s struggling to stay awake before he finds one of the beds to lay in. He drops almost dead into the pile of blankets and  _ sleeps _ . 

It feels like years, he doesn't want it to be years, maybe that's when he starts thinking of them again. When he couldn’t tell if it was real or not, when he didnt know if they were still alive. Maybe he hoped they were looking for him out there, maybe he hoped that they’d come find him and  _ save  _ him. Save him from the wasteland around them, pulling him back into the safety of their watch, back into their  _ family.  _

He later finds out the room is Sky’s when he gets the bullet out on his own, the clocks adorning the walls and the familiar golden watch that Sky had always worn placed inside the dresser neatly, and he can’t help but cry into the old worn out blankets left behind afterwards. His fingers are stained with his own blood and he just wants  _ someone  _ with him. Uni’s voice is soothing and keeps him awake just long enough for him to bandage his side. 

His jacket is fucked but he keeps it for sentimental value, it’s blue turning to a more dusty colour and there're rips and tears from knives and bullets and he keeps them all. He then later grabs a few of Sky’s pants, they’re the closest to fitting him but are still big on him. 

The base is abandoned; much like the rest of the wasteland. The big, wide, dusty wasteland around them. He’d say it reminded him of the dessert but, now that he actually thinks of it, he’s never been. He smiles constantly at the thought sometimes, wondering if it was anything similar. He wonders if Nick would like the old world, he wonders if somehow he could have showed him what it was like (other than the Synth town which had saved his life) 

He stays there for a week— he doesn't know if it’s actually a week, he’s in and out of consciousness, and as soon as he can move Uni and Cory randomly pick a direction to walk in. 

It’s only luck they somehow make it to the small enclosed town before them, almost empty of food and supplies, not caps,  _ never caps _ , he’s good at finding them beneath the cracks of the wood on old abandoned buildings, in old empty coolers or fridges left behind by the blast. Or, in the pockets of people who think he’s an easy target. 

The town is small enough that he allows Uni to look around on his own, caught up by an oddly familiar scent. They do that often nowadays, where Cory goes shopping on his own, swept up by his own thoughts and barely paying attention to his surroundings. 

And suddenly he’s staring at the familiar leather jacket, it’s just as neat and  _ perfect  _ as he last remembers it being. Barely any cuts and the ones that are there are stitched together, many have been made in the past year Cory notes. 

What does he do? Cory asks himself, he doesn't know if he  _ wants  _ to see Adam right now, (lie, he says to himself, that’s a lie)

He  _ wants _ to see Adam, he  _ really _ does, but what he doesn’t want to do is  _ deal  _ with the consequences of leaving and as he looks around for Nick, he doesn't see anyone. Everyone else is gone and it’s just the two of them in the empty shopping stall. 

Now that he thinks about it, it’d be a good time to nab something, his fingers itch slightly before he’s turning back to his  _ friend _ . 

He closes his eyes before taking a deep but soft breath and suddenly, “ _ Adam? _ ” 

(Their eyes meet and Cory’s almost  _ breathless _ )

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that No, I do not draft oneshots, i write them strictly on vibes and only barely ever go back go edit anyway poggers ily


End file.
